


Spooky Scary Family

by Megamarvelousnerd



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Halloween, Haunted Houses, M/M, The House on 28 Neibolt Street (IT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megamarvelousnerd/pseuds/Megamarvelousnerd
Summary: A little Halloween treat
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 24





	Spooky Scary Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babybloo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybloo/gifts), [just_a_loser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_loser/gifts).



Some people may not think a group of demonic clone children living in a broken down house would be the a picture perfect type of family. Bill and Bev are definitely the mom and dad of the group. Richie was the problem child as well as Stan being the middle child and Eddie was the baby of all of them.

Bev always hated this time of the year because kids would trick the others to break into the house which meant all of them would have to find a room to hide in. "Shh.." She held onto a crying Eddie. "They'll go away even if Bill has to scare them away.." She rubbed his back.

Stan had already taken the task to scare them as he dropped down from the ceiling. "Go away!" He screamed and started to chase the kids out the door. The three boys were practically sobbing as they made out into the street.

Bill hummed and locked the door "Why they can't just bother someone else? I know we are a bit different from the other people who live in Derry" he found everyone's hiding place and let them out. 

Eddie rubbed his eyes and grumbled "We were trying to sleep! That's no fair! I don't understand!" He started to get quite fussy at that.

Richie sighed and started to sign. "It's just because they don't know better but they're also dickheads so next time i think we'll let you gunk on their feet or Bill take a bite out of their arm" he felt pretty smug when Eddie laughed so hard that he threw up black gunk.

Bev rolled her eyes "First, if we bite them and hurt them.. We're no better than the stupid clown and we'll just lock the door" she was getting very heated.. Literally as her hair started to burn. "Sorry Sorry.. I just got a bit frustrated!" 

Stan hummed and got himself back to his spot on the dresser next to where Bev and Bill slept as he got himself comfortable. "I don't even care anymore. It's time to sleep so we don't have to listen to Eddie scream and whine all night." 

Eddie opened his mouth to argue as Beverly picked him up and put him in Richie's coffin as they shared it to sleep in. "Oh uh goodnight.." 

Bev kissed his head "Get some rest please. You deserve to get some sleep,scary boy. You too,Richie." She rubbed his head. "Bill will be coming in a few minutes" he loved her boys dearly.


End file.
